Loves Lost
by untouchablerave
Summary: The lost moments between Ron and Hermione in the Half-Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had arrived at the Burrow a few days before Harry. Her bags plonked down inside the door as she inhaled through her nose, the familiar scent of clean laundry and musky warmth. Her stomach began to settle after apparating, and she was greeted heartily by the Weasley family, Molly, Ginny, Fred and George and Auther when he arrived home later that afternoon. She could feel the ache of her eyes straining to scan her surroundings for her favourite red-headed Weasley and it was no secret in her mind anymore that he was indeed her favourite.

She turned to Molly to ask but she already knew what, or who, Hermione wanted.

"Bedroom," She said simply.

And as Hermione dumped her belongings in Bill and Charlie's old bedroom, she climbed the stairs to the top of the Burrow, pushing the door open to reveal Ron, slumped down in front of his bed throwing a ball against the wall and catching it again.

"Hi," She smiled.

He looked up and his frown cracked into a lop-sided grin, "Hey,"

He stood up and gave her a hug, cradling the small of her back, secretly letting the ends of her hair entangle themselves around his fingers. As they pulled away, their noses were almost touching, signifying an awkward moment between them.

Ron held his gaze which gave Hermione butterflies that were almost painful before he tenderly kissed her lips, so lightly that there was barely any touch, but it was enough to give Hermione electrifying shivers up her spine. Pulling away, Hermione swore that she was going into cardiac arrest as she stepped away from Ron, light-headed and dizzy. The rain began to patter on the roof of Ron's bedroom, which calmed her slightly. She wanted to stutter out something to say but there was nothing that would leave her lips, not even the ghostly echo of their kiss.

"I should go," She whispered, holding Ron's hand as she left the bedroom, stretching out as far as her sockets would allow before letting go and walking downstairs to her new bedroom. A few days later Harry would arrive and there would be something new to talk about and Ron would probably forget the illicit moment they shared together in his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Weasley Wizard Wheeze was like heaven for Ron. He loved that his brothers had accumulated such success from cause havoc – but still slightly jealous as he didn't feel anywhere near as brilliant. He bought a few things for Hogwarts and pocketed them and went about looking for Hermione and Harry, but they were nowhere to be found. His stomach dropped for a moment until he spotted Hermione looking at the love potions with Ginny. _"What could she want that for?"_ Ron asked himself, absent-mindedly.


	3. Chapter 3

The train door closed dramatically as Harry left the carriage. Hermione jumped slightly, not wanting to irritate Harry further, she convinced herself not to go after him.

"Do you think he's right?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione, slouching slightly with his hand dangerously close to hers.

"Maybe he is, I don't know, but I won't believe it until we have evidence," Hermione stated, raising her eyebrows.

"You're so logical," Ron grinned, his gaze was almost piercing.

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione smiled, in her trade-mark tone.

There was a moment of silence, where Hermione thought that maybe they would be in silence until Harry returned, until Ron turned to her again.

"You know what happened in my bedroom, at the Burrow," Ron began, as Hermione's heart began to thump hard in her chest.

"Yes," She squeaked.

"Well, I'm sorry, if – y'know – I scared you or anything. I didn't mean to startle you," Ron smiled slightly, and she wondered why he was being so casual about it.

"No, you didn't startle me, we'll – you did, but it was a nice startle," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Ron said, "Well, good,"

And Hermione began to relax a little.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was busy with first years and existing students enjoying each other's company and waiting for the feast.

"I'm so hungry," Ron groaned, letting his head rest on his elbow.

"Dinner will be here soon," Hermione reminded him, flicking through a book as she waited, "And hopefully Harry will be too,"

"God, the two of you sound like a married couple," Ginny joked.

"No we don't!" Ron cried in defence.

"I hope Harry is alright," Hermione worried, closing her book.

"I'm sure he's fine, he always is," Ron replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm serious, I'm really worried about him, I hope he's going to turn up, he's always getting himself in to mischief," Hermione looked around the Great Hall in earnest but found nothing.

"Will you shut up about Harry?" Ron asked, his tone slightly bitter, "Harry will be here when he get's here, he's probably gone to see Dumbledore or something,"

Hermione clutched her book close to her chest in defence as plates of food piled high emerged from nowhere. Ron was too interested in the food to continue with the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat in at the desk in the Gryffindor common room, re-writing a draft of Ron's Charms essay as he sat on the end of the desk swinging his legs like a small child, making the desk rock and squeak.

"Ron, if you want me to do this essay for you then please stop it," she asked earnestly, still annoyed at their conversation they had in the Great Hall yesterday.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. She could not concentrate for a few moments as she was full aware of his eyes on her, "Sorry," he repeated again, Hermione looked up and their gaze locked, "I'm sorry I'm an insensitive prat,"

Hermione flared her nostrils and smiled slightly, "You're not, you just… don't think sometimes –,"

"– I know," Ron cut across her, "And I'm sorry,"

"Okay," She nodded, handing him back the essay, "It's really good," she told him, "I just tidied up the conclusion for you and corrected your grammar,"

"Thanks," He smiled, looking at his new essay before his eyes made their way back to her, "Thank you,"

"It's fine, just make sure you finish it off, Harry will be back from seeing Dumbledore soon and then you two will be up all night talking and you'll never get it done," Hermione half-laughed, leaving Ron and her shadow flicking in the firelight.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a knock on the door and Ron quickly scrambled to get his favourite maroon pyjamas before his bare ass was revealed to his late night visitor. Harry was in the bathroom having a shower and Dean, Seamus and Neville were still playing Wizard Chess downstairs and wouldn't have knocked. Ron walked over the door and opened it revealing Hermione in a small spaghetti strap top and a nice pair of cotton pyjama bottoms. Ron's world moved into slow motion has he noticed the small but pert cup of her breasts in the candle light and her defined waist. He hadn't seen her this intimately for… well, ever.

"Come in," He pulled the door wide as she stepped through and looked around.

"I don't think I've ever been in here," she noticed, looking around and taking it all in.

"It's nothing special," Ron stood next to her, putting his hand on his hips.

They both stood there for a moment in the comfortable silence as the purr of the shower immersed them in their thoughts.

Hermione suddenly remembered why she was there, "I just came to congratulate you on getting a place on the team today,"

"Thanks, well, thank you for coming and watching," Ron replied.

"I hope I didn't put you off,"

"No, no," He reassured her, "If definitely helped you being there,"

There was another moment of silence as they looked at each other. Seconds seemed like a lifetime as they both wondered who was going to say something next.

"Ron, I –,"

But she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Ron pulled her in close, swooping his head down and kissing her passionately. One hand was around her waist, pulling her close to him as he half-thrusted his crotch into her and one hand cupped her face and neck. As Hermione relaxed into the kiss she wrapped one arm around his waist, playing with the band of his boxers, letting her fingers stoop a little below the waistline, feeling the warmth of his buttocks and his body hair, the other laying on his chest like the perfect princess.

Ron didn't know how far things would have gone if they hadn't heard the shower turn off. They pulled away, both looking alarmed as Harry entered the dormitory again with a towel around his waist, whistling to himself.

"Oh, hi Hermione," He smiled, waking over to his bed.

"I just came to say goodnight," Hermione stammered, tucking the strays of hair behind her ears.

"Night," Harry smiled, busying himself with his trunk.

"Night," She turned to Ron and bit her lip.

"Night," He whispered, letting her leave the dormitory as though nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"And why were you so defensive about the subject of snogging in the three broomsticks today?"

"Well, it's not something I generally talk about!" Ron cried, as the pair of them were alone in the Gryffindor common room.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up!" Hermione reminded him in hushed tones.

"I was defensive because –," he paused, he didn't really know why he was defensive.

"It just makes me think that you regretful," Hermione half-asked.

"I'm not,"

"Then prove it!" Hermione spat, "Personally I'm sick of playing games and I've made up my mind, let me know when you've made up yours,"

Before Ron could answer she had left for bed, and the ache in his heart grew stronger, that he mistook for hunger.

After their argument, Ron wasn't sure where he stood with Hermione, thinking that their friendship may have been ruined forever after the two encounters that had occurred over the recent weeks. At breakfast of his first match, he wanted to deny her further, to test her "choice" however he was told by Hermione that she wanted him to accompany her to the next Slug Club dinner party. This was forcefully put to the back of his mind as he reminded himself of McLaggen's affections towards Hermione. Throughout the match, all of this had slipped to the back of his mind and when Gryffindor won and he was feeling particularly arrogant, he did a bad thing, a very bad thing indeed.

It was common knowledge that Lavender Brown had held a candle for Ron since the beginning of the year and when she flung herself on him at the end of match party, he had no intention of stopping her, however he was thinking of Hermione the whole time (even if she wouldn't believe it).

Seeing her cry was the most gut-wrenching feeling Ron had ever felt, but after she set the birds on him it was clear to say he had well and truly messed it up this time, and maybe for good.

Hermione left the party quickly, wanted to escape McLaggen's clutches. Walking at a quick pace towards her was Ron, looking as though steam was erupting from his ears.

"How dare you take McLaggen to the Christmas party?" He roared, Hermione was quite taken aback as his outburst.

"Well, how dare you snog Lavender?" Hermione retaliated.

"We're not together, Hermione, it's not like I cheated, she kissed me; big deal, and now she wants to kiss me lots," Ron cried, "We kissed twice and now you think we're in some illicit affair?"

"It's nice to see you admitting it for once, and no! I don't think that Ron, especially after you willing snogged that psycho of a freak, if fact the only reason I asked McLaggen to go with me tonight is to get back at you and I know how incredibly childish that is but you started it!"

"Well to be honest, Lavender wasn't exactly my first choice,"

"Oh wasn't she? –,"

"No, she wasn't, but you should be blaming yourself really since you rejected me after we'd been at the three broomsticks," Ron shouted, not caring who he awoke.

"I didn't reject you, I told you exactly how I felt," Hermione replied.

"Funny way of saying it,"

"I can't deal with this right now Ron, we have an early morning train to catch and if you want to have a mature conversation about it on the train home that is fine with me,"

"Don't hold your breath!" Ron spat and stormed off out of the grounds for a moonlit walk by the lake, kicking tufts of grass furiously as he went.


	8. Chapter 8

After some time, Hermione just accepted that this was the way things were going to be from now on and there was nothing she could do about it. She and Ron barely talked although she consoled him on the destruction of his house over Christmas. He was monosyllabic and reluctant to talk, which Hermione took as further rejection of her affections. As Harry spent more of his time with Dumbledore or Slughorn, Hermione spent more and more time alone, which gave her a chance to knuckle down on her studies. She was working late one night in the Library, Madam Pince trusted her as a Prefect and let her work late alone without her supervision, asking her to close the door behind her when she had finished.

Hermione was just finishing off the last of her essays when she began to hear footsteps. Thinking it was Madam Pince who had returned, she was shocked to see a full head of red hair enter into the candle light of the Library.

"Ron?" She stammered.

"Hi," Ron replied feebly, like a naughty school child who had just been scolded, "I just came to see if you were alright; I knew I'd find you here,"

"I'm … fine thank you, are you alright?"

"I just came to apologise," said Ron, ignoring her question, "I'm sorry, for everything really. I've been such a prat and I can't believe myself really,"

"It's fine Ron, really," Hermione told him.

"No, it's not fine," Ron sat on the end of the table in earnest, "All I ever seem to do is treat you like rubbish and yet you're still so good to me, I can't understand it, I really am, truly, truly sorry,"

Hermione put down her quill and walked around to where Ron was sitting on the edge of the table. She kissed his full on the mouth, her tongue pleading for access which he eagerly granted. She held his head in her hands, then letting her arms snake over his broad shoulders and down his back as Ron let his hands trail up her thighs and under her skirt. He felt the lace of her knickers and let his hands grasp her cheeks. She groaned into his mouth as he squeezed them a little tighter. She pressed her crotch down on his, feeling the rise of the fabric against her. A rush of adrenaline pumped through her crotch, allowing her clitoris to throb uncontrollably. Slowly, he inserted a finger into her wet folds, grazing the entrance with his finger tip, making her groan deeply into his mouth, arousing him further. Her hand travelled down his chest and began to undo his fly seductively, nibbling his lip and teasing him by pressing her breasts against him. Soon she found his shaft and began pumping away, letting her finger tips slide over the slit that leaked with pre-come. Sinking her teeth and gums into his neck, Ron lifted her up and moved her over to the bookcase where he set her down, pressing her up against it. She pulled his trousers down far enough so he was easily accessible and pulled down her own knickers, putting them inside his trouser pocket. Eventually she steadied herself as Ron lifted her off the floor and pushed himself inside her. As both of them were virgins, the sensations were overwhelming and Hermione had to blink back the tears when it was slightly painful for her.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked tentatively.

"M'fine," Hermione nodded, allowing him resume as he began to thrust inside of her.

They had to keep their grunts and groans to a minimum, although the prospect of getting caught turned Hermione on a little.

"I have never been so horny in all my life," Ron told her, biting down on his bottom lip and to heat things up a bit, Hermione contracted her vagina muscles, making it impossibly tight inside for Ron. He threw back his head and cried out, riding Hermione deep and quickly, urging her to come as well as himself. As he felt himself approaching the edge he let her down gently and pulled out of her and as she quickly moved out of the way, he came all down the side of the bookcase with one hand propping himself up for support.

"Oh god," was all that he could muster and shaking from the effect from his orgasm, he pulled his trousers up. Wrapping his arms around Hermione, they kissed lovingly.

"We should probably clean that up," The both of them looked at the stain that was now forming.

"I'd rather get you safely back to the common room where we can do that again," Ron kissed her again.

"Much as I would love to Ron, all of your friends are asleep in your dormitory and you can't get into mine, I don't think the likes of Harry and Neville will appreciate that,"

"No, you're right," He agreed.

"Plus, ending your relationship with Lavender should probably be top of your list," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh god," he clapped a hand to his forehead, "I cheated on Lavender, well she was getting on my nerves anyway, but now I'm a love rat!"

After a tentative kiss goodbye at the top of the stairs, Ron and Hermione both took to bed, their faces emblazoned with smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

The next night, Harry came to find Ron drugged on a love potion that was meant for Harry. By the morning, Ron was recovering in the hospital wing when Hermione went to visit, as did Lavender which proved to be a very productive morning for Ron as he unknowingly broke up with Lavender. As she left, Hermione was left with Ron to consider recent events.

Hermione sat opposite Ron, her hand in his. For a moment their sweaty palms felt awkward clasped around each other but Hermione learnt to relax. She admitted to herself that it was quite peaceful sitting at the end of Ron's hospital bed, her fingers tracing over his knuckles and stubby fingers. Harry had taken Ginny and left them alone for the first time since they fought, and to tell the truth, Hermione didn't quite know what to do.

Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat, she was glad that Ron was alive but she was scared that she almost lost him, scared that she would had never had the chance to tell him how she truly felt, or how she thought she felt.

With her and Ron, it had been years and Hermione and gone through denial, fighting her feelings, to accepting the fact that she might even like Ron, to maybe thinking she could love him.

And that scared her more than anything.

It scared her that she could possibly love someone more than she could imagine, not only that but her someone could be her best friend, which makes things a hell of a lot harder.

Ron looked so peaceful laying there, his bright orange hair sticking up on all ends, contrasting with his pale skin. She let her long elegant fingers brush over his hair, pushing it back away from his forehead. Slowly she bent down and pressed her lips to his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

Moments past and Hermione was sure he was still asleep until his head lolled.

"For what?" His voice croaked, his eyes still sleepily shut.

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment, wondering if it had just been her imagination.

"I know we fight," she said, her hand cradling his face, "But I'm sorry that we do,"

"It's alright," Ron gulped, "Makes life more interesting I suppose," he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

She laughed, that was a typical Ron answer, "Are you okay?" she asked him, concerned.

"Yeah," He took her hand which was still cradling her face and kissed it, "Thank you," he whispered, letting their entwined hands rest on his chest.

"For what?" Hermione giggled.

"For being here… jinxing the trails… getting me out of that Lavender mess," he chuckled, "For being… you," he muttered shyly and shrugged.

Hermione smiled and proceeded to stroke his hair again, "Get some sleep," she breathed, "Don't worry, I'll be here," she reassured him as his eyelids grew heavy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Ron put whatever they were feeling on hold the moment that Dumbledore died. They both knew that they would have to make big decisions in the next few months and if they were going to go looking for Horcruxes then having a relationship alongside that would be incredibly tough; however being in limbo wouldn't exactly be easy either.

As the trio looked out onto horizon a phoenix swooped low, Ron stood between Harry and Hermione and laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand tightly, letting her know that everything would be alright. And he was sure it would be.


End file.
